


birthday boy

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: harry holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, i only know harry and sam holland's birthday, valentines day who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: your favourite boy turns 19





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this as a fic for both harry and sam but i’ve decided to let them have their own fic - sam’s one is in progress and will hopefully come out soon after this. EDIT: because of my procrastination that sam fic never actually came oops

You wake up earlier than usual and as you lay there in bed, you try to remember the reason you woke up. There’s a reason, you’re definitely sure about it, but what? It’s only when an arm falls across your waist, a cheek pressing onto your hair, do you twist in the grip to look up at Harry do you remember. Of course. You feel your heart swell and your lips tug up into a happy smile as your eyes rake over the contours of his face. You want to stay in his arms for longer but you’d told yourself last night your love would have the best birthday. That started with breakfast.

You manage to slip out of bed and after quickly freshening up in the bathroom, head to the kitchen to start on making what you were determined to call the best birthday breakfast ever. You’ve been over enough times to know your way around the kitchen and as you flip the last pancake, you feel a twinge of smug pride. You hadn’t let Harrison live down his attempt to make pancakes and these were by far less likely to poison someone.

It seems as though luck was in your favour that morning because Harry stays asleep until you finish preparing everything. Sam comes down and helps you put together the tray, commending you for the effort. You hug him tightly and wish him a happy birthday, holding on until he starts laughing and pushes you off him. You made sure in your haste to surprise Harry you hadn’t forgotten his twin and Sam’s surprised when you direct him to the dining table which is laden with breakfast. You meet Tom on the way to his room, the older boy having stayed over the night before and his hair’s in disarray. He follows you, phone in hand to record. Sam follows closely behind, insisting he won’t start without his twin.

He opens Harry’s bedroom door and walks in behind you, jumping onto the bed and yelling,

“Harry wake up!”

You giggle as his head shoots up and his eyes fly open, head whipping around wildly.

“Where’s the fire?”

“Happy birthday Harry!” you and Tom exclaim in unison and he relaxes, Sam slinging an arm around his shoulder.

You step forward with the tray in your hands and a smile lights up his face when you set it in front of him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy birthday, love,” you coo sweetly. He picks your hand up and pecks it, melting your heart. Not letting go of your hand, he looks down at the stack of pancakes, three candles burning brightly, and then over at Sam.

“Help me blow out the candles?” he asks and you see Sam brighten. You and Tom start to sing and you squeeze Harry’s hand as he and his twin blow out the candles.

The smile he wears for the rest of the day makes you want to burst with happiness


End file.
